Rose Apple Castle
Lynette The castle was built by Apple family, which is hidden in the north of the forest. It has got some magical power since Lucrezia Apple took over. Seldom peoples can find out the way to get into this castle. There is one room in the castle was full of tresure, but the most precious thing is the apple. City Tale City article: Tale The city of Tale is located at the centre of an ancient forest and the people live in mushroom-like houses that are made of fruit and magical glass. The city deals with a lot of trade, exporting several goods used by other cities across Shan Shui. The city is located in a taiga terrain, which is usually cold, but using the magical warming trees the resident of the city can keep warm. Description Appearance Outside Through the lush forest and thick branches, the ancient Rose Apple Castle was hidden secrectly. It has three high main building with five floors rank in a line and four subsidiary buildings with three floors are behind the main buildings. Overlook the castle, it seems like a triangle. The four corners of the castle is cylindrical spire and it has the outlook tower on the top. The high grey walls covered with the dark green vines, thorns and bloody roses, some even got into the windows. The aroma of roses in the air around the castle. In the centre of the castle is a garden, lots of roses are growing up here. Besides, there are seven apple trees were planted behind the castle. These apple trees have got a kind of strange power which can save someone back to life but each tree has got only one apple. When the apple was taken, it will never grow up until next seven years. Inside The inside of each building is very big and cozy, the main buildings have got 37 rooms, including 3 living rooms, host bedroom, one big kitchen, 5 baby rooms, cinema, small opera and gust bedrooms.The whole castle is Baroque style of the decoration, three walls of the living room were hanging the family pictures, beautiful murals on the ceiling, and the huge beautiful quartz lamps are hanging from the it in order to enlight the whole building, clean blanket covered with floors even the staircases, a large fireplace in the each living room, the fuel is dry wood. Furniture everywhere is made of wood, fine silver cutlery, tableware but cookers are the foreign modern products. A crystal piano was placed in the one of the baby rooms which used to belong to Lucrezia, covered up by a white cloth. The four subsidiary buildings are absolutely difference to the main buildings. Without rooms even a door or window, just empty , nothing were placed in these four buildings , they look relly spooky. Nobody knows why Age/History 177 years old Purpose It is a home for Apple family. This rich family needs a great number of people to manage the castle. But they are not servents, either slaves. People who gets the job can live in here, gets high pay. The duty of the job is protect the apples and take good care of those roses. People Owners * Lucrezia Apple Residents * Employees Users * Lucrezia Apple * Yi MingCategory:Location Page